


Before, and After

by SatanDaddy



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Because I don't know either, Blood and Gore, Childhood Memories, Cranks (Maze Runner), Deaths, Don't you dare ask me why I wrote this, Hurt Thomas (Maze Runner), Memories, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Recovered Memories, Repressed Memories, Sad with a Happy Ending, The Flare, Thomas' Father, Violence, Worried Minho (Maze Runner), Worried Newt (Maze Runner), sad Thomas, traumatic events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanDaddy/pseuds/SatanDaddy
Summary: Thomas remembered his father.He remembered him reading him books before bed, tucking him in and kissing him goodnight.Remembered his caring eyes, and warm embrace.Thomas remembered his father before the Flare, and he remembered him after.
Relationships: Minho & Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Minho & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41
Collections: Pieces of Thominewt





	Before, and After

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just say that the memory from Scorch Trials where Thomas' mum gives him to WCKD, is fake.

_Thomas remembered his father._

_Only glimpses from dreams. Memories like a fever dream, so fuzzy, so muddy._

_But he remembered._

_He remembered his father tucking him in a night and reading him bedtime stories. He remembered his father's caring eyes and kind smile. His warm embrace and joyful laugh._

_Thomas remembered his father. Before the Flare, and after._

_Before the Flare, there were hugs and laughter. After the Flare, was blood and fear._

_Thomas saw his father, hunched over his mother's dead body, her eyes wide and glassy, blood covering the both of them. He could see the hunger in his father's eyes, the inhuman, growls that emitted from his mouth. Thomas could see a knife in his small, shaking hand, and his father running at him and felt the panic and terror filling him._

_He remembered the horrible, sick feeling of the knife going through his father's chest._

_The roar that met his ears and the pain in his heart as he watched his father fall to the ground. The mad look faded from his eyes._

_'Stevey,' his father whispered before his chest fell still._

Thomas flew forward, a scream ripped from his throat as hands grasped his shoulders.

His heart hammered violently in his chest.

'Tommy!' Newt yelled, 'it's okay!'

Thomas gasped for breath, staring at Newt, then Minho, remembering where he was.

They were at the Safe Haven. Thomas had cured Newt, they'd escaped the Last City. They were fine.

~~except none of them really were.~~

Thomas took several large breaths, trying to calm his racing heart.

'Thomas?' Minho asked after a few moments.

''M okay,' he whispered, more to himself than to his friends.

Newt and Minho exchanged concerned glances.

'Was it about the Last City?' Minho asked, sympathetically.

Thomas found himself shaking his head.

'The Scorch?' Newt prompted.

'No,' he murmured, 'I remembered my dad.'

Minho frowned. 'Isn't that a good thing? Doesn't it mean you're getting your memories back?'

Thomas shook his head again. _How_ was that a good thing?

Newt squeezed his shoulder. 'Why not?'

Thomas was silent for a minute.

What was he supposed to say? He was a murderer? He killed his father when he was a kid?

And that's when it really hit him. 

_He'd killed his father._

Thomas choked, the realisation finally taking place.

He'd killed his own father.

'Tommy? Hey, you gotta breathe, Tommy. Tommy!'

He couldn't breathe, he couldn't.

His father, his dad was dead because of him. His father, the one who gave up everything for him, who loved him, and Thomas loved back.

His dad was dead, gone, and it was Thomas' fault.

A sob escaped him and he didn't want to remember anymore. He didn't want to remember the bad memories.

He must have said this out loud because Minho replied. 'Hey, man, just talk to us, we can help.'

Thomas wanted to tell them, he did, but what if they thought less of him? What if they thought-

'Tommy, I'm gonna stop you right there. I can tell you're already overthinkin' this. Just talk to us, we won' judge you.'

Thomas opened his mouth, not knowing where to start. Minho nodded encouragingly.

'I... Before WCKD, I lived with my mum and dad. I don't remember her much, only her death.' Thomas hated to admit it, but her death didn't affect as much as his father's. He couldn't remember her, it didn't mean so much. 'But my dad... I remember him. He was the best. Always there for me. I don't remember how old I was, but it must've been under nine because WCKD took me then. 

My dad got the Flare. Killed my mum in front of me. Then I remember holding a knife, and panicking as my dad ran at me.' He stared at his hands in his lap. 'Ran right into the knife.'

Newt and Minho were silent for a moment.

'That wasn' your fault, Tommy.'

'Yeah, and if he loved you as much as you say he did, he wouldn't blame you.'

Thomas stared at them for a while, before smiling. 'Thanks,' he told them appreciatively. ' 'Specially you, Min. Who knew you were good at feelings?'

'Yeah, yeah, you shank. You're lucky I'm good at everything.'

Newt laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> It's kinda repetitive but oh well.


End file.
